1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and the like.
2. Related Art
For a printing device that has a detecting circuit that detects the type of a printing material container (ink cartridge or the like) and the amount of a printing material contained in the printing material container, a technique for preventing or suppressing failure, which is caused by a short circuit between a high voltage circuit to be used for detection and a storage device included in the printing material container or another circuit included in the printing device, of the printing material container and the printing device is described in JP-A-2007-196664, for example.